la hija del magnate
by valentina fics
Summary: ella despierta en una habitación que no conoce, no recuerda nada de lo que paso la noche anterior, depronto se cuenta que no está sola, al otro lado de la cama un hermoso y atractivo hombre de cabellos cobrizos se encuentra profundamente dormido. Tratando de no despertarlo se levanta, se viste y se va sin darle importancia. conocer a aquel extraño trajo consecuencias
1. Chapter 1

hola, hola soy nueva en esto y espero que les guste mi historia, quiero dar las ¡GRACIAS! a Vasilia Grey que se ha tomado la molestia en betarme.

La Hija del Magnate

Beteado por: Vasilia Grey (FFRT)

Bella despierta en una habitación que no conoce, no recuerda nada de lo que paso la noche anterior, asustada se da la vuelta en la cama y de pronto se cuenta que no está sola, al otro lado de la cama un hermoso y atractivo hombre de cabellos cobrizos se encuentra profundamente dormido. Tratando de no despertarlo se levanta, se viste y se va sin darle importancia. Tres semanas después descubre que está embarazada, después de todo conocer a aquel extraño trajo consecuencias, que Bella no podrá evitar.

Capitulo 1

BELLA POV

Era sábado por la noche, me encontraba en mi casa demasiado aburrida, tumbada sobre la cama contemplando el techo de mi habitación, de pronto escuche sonar mi celular, sin muchos ánimos me levante a contestar sin verificar quien llamaba.

— ¿Diga?-conteste

—Hola Bells ¿Estás ocupada amiga?

—Mmm... Si tengo que dormir -le dije en tono juguetón, sabía que era Alice.

—Lo siento señorita Isabella, le Informo que hoy no podrá dormirse temprano, ya que pasare por usted en una hora, tiempo suficiente para que este presentable para una noche de antro.

— ¡Pero Alice! -casi grite

— ¡PASO POR TI EN UNA HORA Y MAS TE VALE QUE ESTES LISTA O NO QUERRAS CONOCER A ALICE BRANDON ENOJADA!

Tenía razón, cuando Alice se enojaba corría el riesgo de que no me hablara por 3 días o más.

—Está bien Alice, estaré lista en una hora pero... Si tienes otras cosas que hacer, entenderé si no puedes pasar por mí.

— ¡UNA HORA BELLA SWAN!

Colgué el teléfono antes de que pudiera darme alguna orden más y también porque sabía cuánto le molestaba, era mi pequeña venganza. Me dirigí hacia el armario y me puse lo primero combinable que encontré. Un vestido azul obscuro, me llegaba por encima de la rodilla y unas zapatillas plateadas de tiritas, combinaba a la perfección con la pedrería del vestido. Llego por mí a la hora acordada y nos dirigimos al antro de moda DARK NIGHT.

Alice que era toda experta en pasar a cualquier lugar, sin hacer fila hizo su deber y entramos fácilmente al lugar. Nos instalamos en la zona Vip, cuando vi que se acercaban cuatro personas hacia nosotras. Eran tres hombres demasiado guapos, a excepción de uno y una hermosa mujer que parecía modelo. Saludaron a Alice quien después me los presento uno por uno.

Jasper quien era un chico rubio y alto me saludo estrechando las manos, Emmett un chico que daba miedo, era demasiado alto y musculoso, él solo me sonrió alzando una ceja y mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa El ultimo chico no pareció simpatizarme mucho su nombre era Mike, y por últimos la chica su nombre era Rosalie, ella solo me saludo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y eso fue todo, Alice pregunto por un tal Edward y Emmett solo respondió que llegaría más tarde.

Después de varios tragos todos se fueron a bailar, Mike me invito a bailar pero me negué ya que soy muy mala y siempre tropiezo. Después de varios tragos me encontraba un poco mareada, cuando vi que un chico de cabello cobrizo, se acerco hacia Alice. Ella estaba de espaldas, cuando volteo y lo vio, se abalanzo sobre el dándole un fuerte abrazo se dirigieron a la mesa y todos saludaron aquel hombre a quien no pude distinguir muy bien gracias a mi ebriedad, estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no escuche a Alice acercándose.

—Bella este es Edward mi primo -hablo mi amiga.

—Mucho gusto Bella soy Edward -hablo aquel hombre, me extendió una mano la cual yo estreche, sintiendo una extraña sensación al contacto de su mano con la mía.

Nunca había estado tan alcoholizada en toda mi vida…. De ahí en adelante no recuerdo casi de nada de lo que paso aquella noche.

FLASH BACK

Estaba cincuenta por ciento segura que había sido un sueño, ya que aquel hombre tan hermoso de cabellos cobrizos no podía estar tocándome, recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos, con su boca, su maravilloso cuerpo unido al mío como si fueran uno solo , como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Desperté sobre una cama suave, me desperece y estire mis extremidades, abrí los ojos de golpe al notar que no me encuentro sola, la cabeza me daba vueltas, no conozco el lugar…. ¡DIOS MIO! -grito mentalmente. ¿Qué hago en la cama de Edward? ¡No puede ser, no fue un sueño, en realidad pase la noche con Edward!

Tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que salir de aquí -me repito a mí misma.

Al salir de la cama noto un pequeño dolor entre las piernas, con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Edward levanto la sabana que nos cubre y noto una mancha roja. Y veo la prueba de mi virginidad, me pongo roja como un tomate. Siempre imagine perder mi virginidad de otra manera. Salgo exitosamente de la cama recojo mis cosas, me visto sin hacer mucho ruido y salgo sin que él se despierte, salgo de aquel lugar victoriosa, tomo un taxi y voy directo a casa.

espero y les guste y me manden sus Reviews nos vemos en el proximo cap

actualizare cada cuatro dias


	2. capitulo 2

La Hija del Magnate

Beteado por: Vasilia Grey (FFRT)

Hola, hola nuevamente les vengo a presentar mi primera historia espero y les guste y me comenten que les pareció.

Este es un capítulo del punto de vista de Edward

CAPITULO 2

EDWARD POV

Estaba cansado de tanto trabajo y papeleo en la oficina, se suponía que los fines de semana eran de descanso para mí, era sábado y aquí me encontraba trabajando, gracias a la estúpida de mi secretaria quien cometió el error de citar a un cliente importante el día de hoy.

Cuando termine con el papeleo decidí irme a relajar a un bar, cuando mi celular sonó, era Emmett quien me invitaba a tomar un trago con él y sus amigos. Necesitaba relajarme, el día había sido agotador así que acepte la propuesta, antes de dirigirme al lugar donde había quedado con Emmett, decidí tomarme unos tragos y así hacer un poco de tiempo.

Llegue al antro, supuestamente era el mejor antro de la cuidad, entrar al lugar y con indicaciones de un mesero me dirigí hacia la zona Vip, donde se encontraba mi mejor amigo, a lo lejos pude ver a Alice que estaba dándome la espalda, no sabía que también vendría. Ella se encontraba platicado con un chico rubio, me coloque detrás de ella y le susurre al oído — ¿Bailamos? -Ella inmediatamente volteo y al verme se abalanzó sobre mí dándome un fuerte abrazo, que yo correspondí algo sorprendido.

Después de nuestro saludo ella casi me arrastro a la mesa donde estaban todos los demás los salude a todos, finalmente Alice me guio hacia donde se encontraba una chica muy hermosa de grandes orbes color chocolate, no la había visto ya que ella se encontraba en un lugar de la mesa que estaba un poco separado de los demás chicos.

—Bella este es Edward mi primo -hablo Alice. Al ver aquella mujer tan hermosa me puse muy nervioso, tan nervioso como un adolescente.

—Hola Bella mucho gusto soy Edward -le tendí la mano y al momento que me dio la suya sentí una muy extraña corriente recorriéndome por todo el cuerpo. No sabía que me sucedía, pero algo en la presencia de aquella hermosa chica me ponía nervioso, me estaba comportando de una forma que ni yo mismo entendía.

La noche iba de maravilla, varios tragos más tarde pude tener una conversación con aquella diosa de ojos marrones, bueno en realidad no era una conversación del todo coherente, ya que ella se encontraba demasiado ebria. Pedí tragos más fuertes, pero no me sentía demasiado borracho. Más tarde ya veía demasiado borroso y lo último que recuerdo de aquella noche es que me ofrecí a llevar a Bella a casa a lo que ella acepto, pero me encontraba demasiado ebrio como para poder conducir, así que no recuerdo ni como, pero le pedía a un mesero que llamara a un taxi, en cuanto llego nos metimos y nos fuimos del lugar.

FLASH BACK

No sabía si lo que estaba sucediendo era mi imaginación o solo un sueño, no podía ser así ya que la calidez que emanaba de aquel cuerpo me parecía demasiado real para que fuera un sueño. Mis manos y mi boca recorrían cada centímetro de aquel exquisito y maravilloso cuerpo desnudo, mientras nos fundíamos en uno solo, su aroma, su esencia, toda ella me estaba volviendo loco de la manera más deliciosa.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Abrí los ojos de golpe, me encontraba acostado boca abajo, me levante y acomode para quedar sentado en la cama, me encontraba solo, estaba en mi habitación y completamente desnudo.

¡Dios Santo! ¡Qué Demonios Había Hecho!

La cabeza me dolía, no recordaba absolutamente de nada, trate de recordar que fue lo que paso.

— ¿Con quién pase la noche? - me pregunte.

Al levantarme de la cama, la sabana se deslizo dejando al descubierto una mancha roja sobre la cama…. ¡Dios! ¿Acaso había tenido sexo con una virgen?- me pregunte mentalmente.

Desesperado me senté en la cama, coloque los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos en la cabeza, tratando de recordar que había pasado anoche...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, hola aquí les dejo un capítulo más de mi historia, **ADVERTENCIA** no está vetado ya que estoy en busca de alguien que me ayude JEJEJEJEJE

Espero y les guste.

COMO YA SABEN LA HISTORIA ED DE S.M YO SOLO JUEGO CON LOS PERSONAJES

LA HIJA DEL MAGNATE 

Al llegar a mi casa me fui a mi habitación y me di un baño quizá el agua caliente ayudara a relajar el cuerpo y a organizar mis ideas , al salir del baño seque mi cabello y vestí con ropa cómoda, al término de esto me dirige a la cocina en busca de dos pastillas de ibuprofeno para el dolor de cuerpo ya que me dolía como si hubiera corrido un gran un gran mataron.

**3 semanas más tarde...**

Había pasado. ya tres semanas de lo sucedido, en ese tiempo pude Conocer bastante bien a los amigos de Alice.

Rosalie la hermosa mujer a quien pensé no agradarle resulto ser una muy buena amiga y muy protectora conmigo, decía que yo era la inocencia y la ingenuidad personificada, por otro lado, Rose y Emmete son pareja, estaban casados y casualmente los dos ejercían la misma profesión, los dos eran doctores en el hospital de Seattle, jamás me los había imaginado como médicos aunque tenían diferente especialidad. Incluso llegue a pensar que Rose era modelo y Emmete un entrenador o algo así. Rosalie con apenas 25 años y Emmete con 28 años, los dos se entendían muy bien a pesar de ser como dos polos opuestos , Rose muy madura y Emette todo lo contrario. En cuanto a jasper él era un reconocido psicólogo, no sé si sea casualidad o no pero él también trabajaba en el mismo hospital que Emmete y Rose, ahora comprendía porque se conocían pero lo no tenía muy claro era que ¿como Conocieron a Alice?

Una tarde Alice me explico que ella había conocido a Jasper tres meses atrás en un antro y que el le habia presentado a sus mejores amigos que eran Rose y emette.

Faltaban tan solo dos días para mi cumpleaños y había quedado en comer con Alice y rose en un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba cercas de mi trabajo, había quedado con ellas en aquel lugar ya que sería un a pequeña celebración por mi cumpleaños no deseado.

al entrar al pequeño restaurant le di mi nombre a el anfitrión, el me llevo a la mesa donde se encontraban mis amigas, rose me miro extrañamente alzando una ceja y frunciendo el ceño, la mire del mismo modo y le pregunte

-¿que? ¿Pasa algo malo ?

-lo mismo te pregunto señorita Swan te veo diferente, más delgada, mas pálida, tienes ojeras ¿te haz sentido bien últimamente?

Puse los ojos en blanco a veces me molestaba que fuera tan protectora conmigo

-si me siento bien las ojeras deben ser porque me dormí tarde anoche,-no soné muy convincente pero trate de poner mi mejor cara ya que no quería mencionarle los tres últimos días demareos y vómitos

-¿Acaso me perdí de algo? ¿díganme?-dijo Alice

Di gracias al cielo que Alice interrumpió la conversación, no quería dar mas Explicaciones de mi.

más tarde Alice tuvo la no gran idea de festejar mi cumpleaños que era en dos días , por mi parte me negué, Pero ellas no me hicieron caso y entablaron conversación acerca de Donde se realizaría la fiesta. Las dos habían roto su palabra de no festejarme a cambio de veniar a comer con ellas.

de pronto sentí a alguien pararse detrás de mí, Alice quien daba pequeños aplausos y brinquitos en su asiento

-Edward primito por fin te veo, ¿dónde carajos te has metido? hizo un pequeño puchero

- estaba ocupado-contesto el

Rosalie lo miro de arriba a abajo y lo fulmino con la mirada después dirigió su mirada hacia mí fue un momento verdaderamente incomodo incómodo para todos

-¿Edward te acuerdas de bella?-Dijo Alice

Creo que lo dijo para romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado

-claro que si como olvidar a tan hermosa dama, sentí ponerme de mil colores al, parecer. todavía me recordaba

Edward toco ligeramente mi hombro, al contacto sentí una extraña chispa de electricidad que

recorría mi cuerpo, tal como lo recordaba

-¿isabella puedo hablar contigo un momento?-hablo Edward

-si- le dije volviendo a sonrojarme, me levante de mi asiento lo seguí a la parte de afuera del restaurante. Hizo unas señas con la cabeza a alguien que no vi, su voz interrumpió la concentración que tenía en mis manos.

-isabella quiero preguntarte una cosa

¿Qué?-le dije nerviosamente no sabía que preguntaría quizá me pidiera disculpas por no haberme llamado o buscado

-¿isabella sabes que paso aquella noche ? no logro acordarme de nada, lo último que recuerdo es que me ofrecí a llevarte a tu casa y... Dejo la frase a medias.

estaba claro que no recordaba que había pasado después por eso no me llamo ni me busco, sentí una gran decepción, trague saliva fuertemente, estaba punto de llorar. negué con la cabeza y le dije

-lo siento Edward yo.. yo tome un taxi y no supe de ti hasta ahora ¿hay algo mas en que te pueda ayudar?

Me gire sobre mis talones y me dirige nuevamente al restaurante pero el me tomo del brazo volviéndome hablar

-he... espera .. mmmm... ¿esto puede quedar entre los dos?

-si no te preocupes no le diré a nadie, me sentía mal e iba a llorar di un Fuerte respiro y me aleje de el, volví a entrar al restaurante, rose estaba sola Alice había ido al tocador

-¿Que pasa bella? –pregunto, su rostro reflejaba preocupación

-nada - dije trate de no darle le dije trate de no darle importancia para que no siguiera con el cuestionario mas tarde en mi casa lloraría a gusto.

-bella no me gusta cómo te vez mañana ve a mi consultorio te hare un chequeo médico ha y más te vale ir por las buenas porque si no llamare a Alice para que te lleve y no me importara si te lleva a rastras ¡ENTENDIDO!

-está bien prometo que iré por mi propia cuenta pero no le digas a Alice nada no quiero preocúpala . ok

-ok.

más tarde Alice estaba de vuelta pagamos la cuenta, nos despedimos y tomamos cada quien caminos diferentes.

al siguiente día en la hora del almuerzo y sin haber comido nada ya que mi estómago que lo impedía llegue al hospital donde trabajaba rose, pase a su consultorio y me examino, me hizo varias preguntas las cual yo conteste con la verdad , no quiso decirme nada solo que dijo que pasara al laboratorio para hacerme unas pruebas, le pregunte para que pero volvió a no darme respuestas claras nuevamente me dijo que eran pruebas de rutina, accedí y me hice las dichosas pruebas, me dijo que volviera al otro día.

Era 13 de septiembre el día menos esperado por mi parte llegue a mi Trabajo, todos me sonreían y uno que otro compañero de trabajo se atrevía a felicitarme yo por mi parte les sonreía falsamente ya que no me gustaba mi cumpleaños, mi jefe me dio el día libre deseándome un feliz cumpleaños, le agradecí y salí del lugar para ir a recoger mis resultados .

al llegar al hospital me recibió una amable enfermera que me hizo pasar al consultorio, rose me recibió con una sonrisa tan grande que pensé que le haría daño a su bello rostro

-hola rose -salude

-hola bella cariño ya están tus

Resultados

-¿y?

-¡FELICIDADES BELLA!

-Rose ya sabes que no me gusta que me feliciten este día, sabes que odio mi cumpleaños

-¿no tienes idea verdad?-

-mmm... no ¿de qué?

·Isabella Marie Swan estas embarazada ¡FELICIDADES AMIGA!

-¡QUE!- grite

Espero que les guste este capítulo, estaré actualizando una vez por semana los viernes para ser exacta

Saludos y espero sus comentarios


	4. Chapter 4

Hola hola mucho tiempo sin actualizar, aquí les dejo el capítulo cuatro, espero y les guste

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

CONTINUACION DE

LA HIJA DEL MAGNATE

CAP 4

-¿BELLA?¿amiga estas bien?

Escuchaba la voz de rose a lo lejos

-¿bella por lo que más quieras contéstame?

Quería hablar pero no encontraba mi voz tarde unos minutos o segundos más y por fin pude hablar.

-¡QUE DICES YO NO PUEDO ESTAR EMBARAZADA! Le grite a mi amiga

- ¡SOLO FUE UNA VEZ! Volví a gritar

Rose abrió demasiado sus ojos

-bella ¿qué hiciste?

de la impresión de semejante noticia no me había dado cuenta que me había levantado de mi lugar, volví a sentarme pero esta vez con los codos en las rodillas y sosteniéndome la cabeza

-yo...yo solo...

No se qué paso esa noche

-¿cual noche?¿De que hablas? dime bells

la vista se me hizo borrosa y las lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas, miles de pensamientos vinieron a mi cabeza no sabía que hacer, algo dentro de mi crecía. Imagine a un hermoso niño de cabello cobrizo. Con ojos verdes, en ese instante imagine corriendo a esa niño por un parque lleno de más niños, me imagine Tratando de alcanzarlo.

Pero que haría ahora que le había dicho a Edward que ese día había tomado un taxi y me había marchado a casa. Le diría " Edward te mentí, ese día pasamos la noche juntos y ahora serás papa"

No, no le diré nada a Edward, será solamente mi hijo o hija ya que fui yo la única que se dio cuenta lo que paso esa noche.

levante la vista hacia rose y comencé a contarle todo lo que recordaba de aquella noche, vi que en su rostro se reflejaba la confusión al termino de mi versión la hice prometer que no le diría nada a Alice, Alice era mi mejor amiga desde la adolescencia pero ella era prima de Edward, si se enteraba seguro que le diría a su primo y eso complicaría más las cosas. así que rosalie prometió no decir nada a nadie.

- no te preocupes nena te ayudare y Alice estará mas que encantada pero debemos crear una historia para ella. si no quieres que se entere

Ideamos un plan.

El plan seria que conocí a un chico llamado Jacob, que salí con él un par de veces a escondidas, que me ilusiono y tuve mi primer encuentro sexual con el sin protección, también le diaria que Jacob se había marchado al otro día de haber estado juntos y que jamás lo volví a ver y que ahora seria madre soltera.

Rose me explico que antes de contarle a Alice o a mis padres debía esperar por lo menos a que tuviera tres meses de embarazo ya que los primeros dos son de riesgo para él bebe.

Sin duda ese día había sido muy loco para mí, mira que enterarte el día de tu cumpleaños que serás madre eso sí que era una sorpresa.

Ese día en la noche Alice me organizo una pequeña fiesta en una casa que era de sus tíos (los abuelos de mi hijo o hija).

Las semanas pasaron, los mareos y vómitos habían disminuido y. eran remplazados por antojos, sueño, cansancio, y las hormonas se me alocaron ya que por cualquier cosa quería llorar.

Era jueves, hoy era la semana número ocho de embarazo, era un día precioso, me levante de la cama, fui a la cocina para prepararme fruta picada, escuche el teléfono sonar e inmediatamente fui a contestar sin revisar el identificador

-¿diga?

-bella ¿cariño eres tú?

-si mama soy yo

-ohh cariño tanto tiempo sin hablar. Si no llamo tú no te acuerdas de tus viejos

-discúlpame he tenido mucho trabajo, de verdad discúlpenme

-ya cariño no te preocupes ¿cómo has estado cielo?

-he estado muy bien mama gracias, pronto iré a visitarlos -(para decirles que serán abuelos, pensé)

-que bien cariño, solo avísanos con tiempo para preparar algo especial

-si mama yo les aviso. me tengo que ir, Tengo que ir a trabajar

-ok. Bella cuídate, te amo

-yo también te quiero mama

colgué el teléfono. Iría a visitar a mis padres la próxima semana.

Esa tarde quede con Alice en comer a su casa, ya en su casa comimos en silencio y ella hablo por primera vez desde nos habíamos sentado a comer

-bella ¿estás bien? te noto diferente ,siento como Sí me escondieras algo importante

- Alice. estoy bien y no te preocupes no te escondo nada-le dije. Ojala creyera mi mentira

Ella frunció el ceño sabía que no me creía pero le agradecí al Cielo que no pregunto más y cambio de tema

- el próximo sábado mis tíos Carlisle y Esme darán una fiesta por su aniversario de bodas y obviamente estas invitada así que pasare por ti a las seis menos quince

-pero alic...-no dejo que acabara la frase

-nada pasare por ti a esa hora, van a ir rose y Emmete, así que ponte linda .

los días pasaban rápido, hoy era sábado el día de la fiesta, que pasaría si hoy me encontraba a Edward, tenía que deshacerme de esa idea sacudí ligeramente la cabeza y comencé a arreglarme para la dichosa fiesta.

Prometo que para los demás capítulos

Saldrá Edward

Espero y les guste


End file.
